A communication terminal that is equipped with a plurality of different communication interfaces and conducts communications with the conjunction of the plurality of communication interfaces is hitherto known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a communication system in which a personal computer and a mobile telephone conduct communications using a contactless IC card and communications using Bluetooth (registered trademark). According thereto, when the mobile telephone comes close to the personal computer, communications using a contactless IC card are conducted between them, and the personal computer acquires a card ID of the contactless IC card from the mobile telephone. Then, based on the acquired card ID, the personal computer identifies the mobile telephone with which communications using Bluetooth are to be conducted, thereby establishing communication.